Having a Good Time
by BearCafe
Summary: This is my first fanfiction of the ship: Panlie (Panda x Charlie) the characters from We Bare Bears on Cartoon Network. These characters belong to Daniel Chong and Cartoon and I have no credit in making these characters or the show. I am just making my own fan fiction of two character under the fair use copyright document. Basically, the story takes place after Charlie went out


Having a Good Time

This is my first fanfiction of the ship: Panlie (Panda x Charlie) the characters from We Bare Bears on Cartoon Network. These characters belong to Daniel Chong and Cartoon and I have no credit in making these characters or the show. I am just making my own fan fiction of two character under the fair use copyright document.

Basically, the story takes place after Charlie went out into the city to help Panda get to the restaurant named Chicken and Waffles. They went on a whole adventure around the city just to get to one restaurant, I am not going to spoil it just in case anyone hasn't watched it though. The episode is literally named Chicken and Waffles. Anyway, Panda wanted to thank Charlie for everything but didn't know how...

-Beginning setting: The Bear Cave-

Panda was in his room, browsing the web on his laptop as usual. He decided to check his online dating profile, but there were no messages. Panda sighed and said, "I wonder why people don't message me, am I doing something wrong?" He closed his laptop and left his room to go into the kitchen to get a snack, he bent down, opened and then reached into the cabinet and as he was reaching for the chips there was a loud _crash_ that sounded like glass then a loud _boom_ on the floor. "AAH!" Panda exclaimed as he heard this and jumped and hit his head on the top of the cabinet, "Ouch.." Panda said. He quickly pulled out his head around turned around and there was Charlie, stretched out on the ground. "What the?! Charlie, what are you doing here?! Panda said. "Huh? Oh! Hey Pan-man." He simply got up squatted down, opened the same cabinet Panda trying to open, grabbed the chips and headed into the living room, kicked back and ate the chips while watching Steven Universe on the TV. "Did he just dive through our kitchen window..." Panda thought to himself then shrugged it off.

Panda sat beside Charlie on the couch, and watched TV with him. There was dead silence for at least five minutes except for the TV of course, "So.." Panda said finally, "How have you doing." "I'm- .. doing well" Charlie thought to himself that he never really heard Panda ask him such a casual phrase and was very baffled by that, "Same here" Panda said. Panda then started to say, "Well, did you like the city?" Charlie responded with, "Well..It wasn't as bad as I thought I thought it was going to be, you know?" "Yeah.." Panda said. But then he continue to say, "W-would you want to see more of the town?" Charlie thought for moment and then said, "I don't know ma-" He then got interrupted "Come on, it'll be fine and super fun!" "I wanted to do something to thank you for helping me get to Chicken and Waffles" Panda smiled after he it. Charlie chuckled and was sweating a little bit. "A-alright anything for my Panpan."

"Alright, I got something for you to put on," Panda said as he ran into the back of the house. He came back half a minute later with a fedora, jacket, jeans, socks, and some sneakers for him to put on, Charlie accepted the clothes and said thanks. Another minute later, Charlie had them on and Panda apparently put on a jacket because it was chilly outside at the time. They then proceeded to go outside and walk towards the train station to get to the city. When they got there, there weren't many people trying to board the today apparently. "Wow, Look Charlie, it won't be crowded on the train like last time!" Panda said, "That's good right?" Charlie said, Panda nodded and preceded to board the train with Charlie. Charlie seemed hesitant to go forward, "Come on Charlie we don't have all day!" Panda exclaimed. Panda grabbed Charlie's hand and pretty much guided him into the train and sat down with him. It was a pretty quiet ride other than some small talk about Panda asking Charlie what does he do when he's in the woods alone and how he spends his time. Apparently, Charlie does almost exactly nothing when he's alone because he doesn't really have other friends. Once they got to the city, Panda quickly grabbed Charlie hands and guided him out of the train and down the street. Although they did get a few weird looks because it was a Panda and a very tall person holding hands and going around town, but Panda and Charlie didn't seem to care at all.

As they walked down the street, Panda saw an Ice Cream truck and tried to flag it down with his hands. Once it stopped he asked for two vanilla ice cream cones and gave one to Charlie. "What is this thing?" "Charlie, It's food." "Do I suppose to like bite it or something?" "No, Don't bite it, it'll make your teeth feel cold and it's terrible trust me." "Just lick the ice cream, and when its gone, you can eat the waffle cone." Charlie took a lick at the Ice cream and his eyes widened, "This is so good, Panda!" "I know right!" Panda responded. How about we go down to the lake and feed the ducks?" Panda said. "Can't ducks feed themselves?" Charlie said confused, "I mean yeah, but its just a nice and chill thing to do. You literally just sit near the edge and throw bread crumbs into the water or onto the land if you want to see them up closer." Charlie thought about it..."How about we do that later, maybe we can go..." Charlie interrupted himself and looked around quickly and pointed at some random building that had Karaoke on the sign on top. They both went into and decided to try and sing the Pokemon Theme Song:

Panda: I wanna be the very best! That no one ever was...

Charlie: To...catch them is my real...test, to...train them is my cause.

Panda: Yeah, your getting it!

Panda: I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!

Both: Teach Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside! POKEMON

Charlie: Gotta catch em all

Panda: It's you and me, I know it's my destiny.

Charlie: Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend.

Both: In a world we must defend, POKEMON

Panda: Gotta catch em all

Charlie: A heart so true, our courage will pull us through.

Both: You teach me and I'll teach you! PO-KE-MON. Gotta catch em all, Gotta catch em all! POKEMON! YEAH

Panda jumped up and hugged Charlie, "THAT WAS AMAZING CHARLIE!" He said while hugging him. Charlie picked up Panda and spun him around in all the happiness and joy moment they were having and then Charlie put Panda on his back and left the Karaoke place and went walking down the street to the next place there were going..

TOO BE CONTINUED...

AAYYYYYYYYY, I don't think I do so badly for my first fanfiction... right?

Maybe I did terrible I don't know, please comment and stuff.

I wanna know what you guys thought of it!

~TheHomoMile


End file.
